Her Asari
by DivineFlamingo
Summary: One-shot, A female Shepard faces doubt after being dead for two years. How will a certain asari recieve her when they finally meet again? Includes a lemon.


**This is my first try at a one-shot as well as my first Mass Effect fanfic... as well as my first lemon, though I would like to say it's more than just that. This is long for a one-shot, I think. I've based this on a soldier I created and have played for both ME and ME2; a female Shepard by the first name of Megan. She was made to be a paragon more so than a renegade and her romantic choice was none other than the beautiful Liara! :) Hope those of you who read this enjoy. **

**Oh, and yeah, obviously I don't own the characters or anything else that the amazing people at Bioware created. **_**Duh**_**. I'm not that brilliant... Anyway. Here!**

**Her Asari**

Commander Megan Shepard, a Council Spectre, the savior of the Citadel, and the long-presumed dead war hero stood inside the port observatory of the new Normandy. It was still hard to believe that two years had gone by while she lay in a Cerberus facility, of all places, being put back together. By a group known to be terrorists, no less. Who would have thought? Her dark mahogany brows furrowed knowing many pieces of the puzzle were still missing. How she wound up under Miranda Lawson's care was still a mystery, one that she was determined to unravel. Every time she asked the beautiful Cerberus operative any questions on that particular subject, however, the only answer she received was a vague, "Perhaps it's not my place to say."

The crash site of the original SSV Normandy came into view as Shepard approached the window. It was unrecognizable. The Mako could be seen in the distance still intact, but everything else was in bits and pieces scattered across Alchera's icy surface. Her frown deepened. She was secretly unsure if she really wanted to see the wreckage. She lost many friends there and the news was was still fresh. It might have been two years for everyone else, but for her it was only a few weeks.

Liara, Joker, Tali, Ashley, Wrex and Garrus had all made it out, something she kept telling herself to ease the pain of loss. But two years had been a long time and none of them knew Cerberus had returned her to the land of the living. Though she could not have predicted the attack, Shepard's guilt was enough to stall her from visiting them. She would in time, but she just wasn't ready.

_A battle-hardened veteran, fearful of something so simple. _Shepard sighed as she carefully suited up. She placed her assault rifle in it's place on her back, deciding that a weapon was only necessary in case something snuck up on them. _Can't make the same mistake twice. _

Making her way out of her quarters, Shepard's eyes moved to the picture frame sitting beside the terminal on her desk. A beautiful Asari stared back at her with that familiar spark of affection in her eye before the sensors turned the frame off. Liara was the person she wanted most to see, but she was deathly afraid of what she would find. Two years _was_ a long time, and the time they had spent together was short. The possibility of the asari moving on was not lost to Shepard, and it wasn't sure it was something she could readily handle.

"Commander, we're ready for you. Miranda and Jacob are all suited up." Joker's voice sounded unusually heavy over the com. It was probably just as hard for him to see the Normandy in pieces. Joker always had a special relationship with that particular vessel, even more so than it's successor, and he had nearly died trying to save it.

Shepard quickly shook the memory away, calling the elevator to her. "I'll be right down, Joker."

The cold wind was biting even through her hard suit as Shepard took her first step on Alchera. She routinely reached for her assault rifle before deciding against it, slowly bringing her hand back to her side. Miranda fell in step behind her, as did Jacob, both with weapons drawn. "I know this must be hard for you, Shepard, but remember what we're here for." Miranda's stoney voice broke through the wind. "The additional funding we are receiving to do so is going to help pay for a new shipment of upgrades."

"You don't have to worry, Miranda, I'm sure I'll be just fine." Shepard bit back, a tad more harshly than intended. "Let's just do this and place that monument so we can get out of here."

Jacob, who had learned to keep quiet in these situations, simply shook his head. Miranda still hadn't warmed to Shepard or the rest of the crew. She was good at her job but she clearly had issues with trust. There was also a tangible stress between her and Jacob that Shepard had yet to figure out, but that wasn't any of her business.

_For now._ The spectre usually took an interest in these kinds of things when she felt that they were a factor in the crew's ability to function as a team, but so far the two Cerberus operatives seemed to work together just fine. Yeoman Chambers had given her some reassurance; Kelly was far more intuitive in these matters and had taken it upon herself to interview them. What little information she was given was enough for her to affirm the relationship was, at least, civil.

Pulling out an Omni tool, Shepard took a few more steps away from the drop shuttle and opened up Admiral Hackett's request again, though she had read the message enough times to have it memorized.

"Before we bother putting a monument down, we need to search the area for any remains of the lost crewmen for their families. I promised Hackett that we would do our best, but from the looks of things we aren't going to find much."

A unified "Yes, ma'am," was the only reply as the three set out to search.

So far the only thing the crew managed to recover were a few dog tags, a couple broken omni tools, and five crates of eezo. Shepard had come across a data pad here and there laid about the remains of the CIC, one of which belonged to the deceased Navigator Pressly.

At first hesitant to look, Shepard glanced briefly at his personal files. Many of them were unreadable, corrupted from the damage inflicted on the device, but a few were still salvageable. The first few briefly documented his distaste for the non-human crew members. Though a responsible and generally kind man, Pressly's battle-hardened background had convinced him that aliens were not to be trusted. He had fought in the Skyllian Blitz against the Batarians and the strong xenophobia that was instilled during that time had been hard for him to let go of. His later journal entries, however, suggested very strongly that Shepard's team had convinced him that, just like humans, aliens were capable of earning his respect. She was lucky to have had such great variety in her squad, and even luckier that they were all great examples of the compassion and skill of their races. A small smile escaped her as she quickly stored the files in her omni tool, happy to have come across it.

Jacob quietly approached a moment later, carrying another data pad and a couple more sets of dog tags. He handed over the pad carefully, making sure to not make contact with Shepard's armored hand. "I found this by an old crate of omni-gel. Too bad we can't use that anymore." He chuckled slightly. "Anyway, I thought this might be of importance to you."

Though Jacob had a habit of putting up a metaphorical wall, the tough guy act was easy to see through. Shepard liked that about him. He was a great soldier, effective in combat with both his biotic skill and his weapons, but deep down he was a sensitive soul. If they had met in better circumstances, she suspected that the two would make great friends. They were a lot alike in many ways. _If we make it out of all this alive, I'll have to buy him a beer. _

"Thank you, Jacob." After seeing the name on the screen of the data pad, Shepard forced a smile into her voice. It was obvious why he thought to bring this to her directly. Though little discussion had been made between the two of them, she had no doubt that the Illusive Man had alerted both Jacob and Miranda of her close relationship with her former squad mates, particularly with Liara T'Soni.

A knot formed in the spectre's throat and she tried to swallow it down. Shepard wasn't one to cry, but her current reservations to make contact with the beautiful scientist formed a big ball of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Apparently constant fights to the death and having the safety of the galaxy on her shoulders was something she could bear with hardly a grimace, but digesting romantic rejection from the one she loved was enough to put her into a fetal position.

Deciding not to open the files out in the open, Shepard stored the pad and began to look for an appropriate place for the monument. She would look at it in private later, if she could handle opening it at all. _Maybe I'll return it to her, instead. _A small sliver of hope flushed the spectre's face. _That's if you can make it there without giving yourself a heart attack. You're going to have to do it eventually. _

* * *

Approaching Illium, Shepard decided to wait in Miranda's quarters while Joker negotiated with the docking station. After completing the task on Alchera, the team had made their way to Purgatory, a prison ship, to retrieve the newest crew member, Jack. Jack and Miranda bumped heads from the start, forcing Shepard to put her foot down and reprimand them both. Since then, Miranda had been oddly respectful to the commander, despite the fact that she had given Jack confidential Cerberus files.

Though their conversations were minimal and spaced out, Miranda had confided in Shepard that she needed help to safely relocate her sister, hence the current destination.

"I know you've been avoiding going to Illium, Shepard, but I want you to know that I really appreciate what you're doing for me." Miranda sipped a cup of tea, looking to the commander sitting across the table. "If my father gets his hands on Oriana... I just can't let that happen. I have to know she is safe."

Shepard put her own mug down, looking out the window with a noticeably worried brow. Miranda was incredibly observant, but what made Shepard comfortable around her was that she was not one to probe. "It's not a problem, Miranda. We'll make sure your sister is okay, I can promise you that."

The two sat in silence for a moment longer, sipping their drinks without making eye contact. The relationship the two shared was one of mutual respect, though it seemed strained on Miranda's side the majority of the time. The dark-haired woman had her doubts, sure, but she had come to realize with every successful mission that the commander was more than capable of pulling through. Her skill back on the prison ship had been more than impressive, not just her combat skills but also her capacity to negotiate.

Getting Jack on board had been a pain in the ass. She was insubordinate and crass, but the spectre had put her in her place subtly enough so that the biotic believed she still had the upper hand. Miranda secretly marveled at the exchanged, though delivering the requested files to Jack had been a nice kick to her ego. She would never admit that, of course.

"I wont press the subject, Shepard, but maybe visiting Illium will help to alleviate any insecurities you might have." Miranda finished off her tea before pushing the cup away and thumbing through a folder on her desk. "My dossier on Doctor T'soni implies that she has been doing well as an information trader, but my records indicate she may or may not be working for the Shadow Broker. If you are uncomfortable speaking with her, I will need to make my own visit to confirm this. If she isn't, she could be useful in tracking Thane Krios and the Asari Justicar we hope to recruit."

Shepard only nodded, still looking out the small window into the dark star clusters beyond. She stood up slowly, taking Miranda's mug and her own in her hands. "I'll take these to the mess. Suit up, we're probably close."

"She waved all docking fees?"

"Someone must looooovvveee you, Commander. They were pretty pricey! Liara must have saved her allowance for weeks." Joker answered sarcastically. At Shepard's disapproving look, his smile only grew. "Make sure to tell little Blue 'hello' from everyone's favorite Alliance...er...Cerberus pilot."

The spectre's frown deepened at the correction before she set off, Miranda and Jacob in tow. She wanted to take Jack, but with the obvious tension between her and Miranda and the delicacy of the mission at hand she thought better of it. She had yet to test the biotic's strength in battle and was curious to see how she would fair working with a team. Jacob was strong, though, and she was already sure of his reliability.

The crew breezed through the docking station and set off for the bar in which they would meet Miranda's contact. A sense of weariness settled on Shepard, knowing that she would soon see the woman that made her heart collapse on itself. _She might not feel the same anymore._ The thoughts wouldn't stop. _She might have somebody else. _

Shepard pushed the intrusive ideas away at the sight of Miranda's own worried expression. _It's time to focus. _

The battle that ensued was by no means easy, but it was quick and virtually painless. The crew had escaped without much more than a couple bruises, if you didn't count the mess of emotions running through a tired Miranda. The three stood watch of Miranda's younger "twin" sister, making sure everything was running smoothly. Shepard placed a firm hand on Miranda's uncharacteristically slumped shoulder. "You should really speak to her, Miranda."

The younger woman's tired eyes looked away from her sibling for a moment to meet with the commander's light brown orbs. Her expression was one of exhaustion and relief, but hesitance was thick in her voice. "Shepard, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. The less she knows of me the better."

"What's so wrong with her knowing that she has a sister who loves her?" Shepard's voice was raw. They were only footsteps from the staircase that led to Liara's office and her eyes couldn't help but move past her squadmate to it's passage. Miranda was quick to notice, a small, forced smile making it's way to her normally stoic face.

"Fine. But you have to make your own introduction, Shepard." Miranda's normal cocky behavior nearly returned as she made her way to the family that didn't know she existed. Through the ice cold shell that surrounded her, Shepard began to realize that Miranda was just as much of a softie as she was inside. She wasn't surprised. Professional killers were good at building a barrier to hide behind. During a conflict it was useful, but it was hard to put down for most.

_You still have yours to work on, Shepard,_ she thought to herself, her eyes still locked on the stairway her feet were very slowly making their way toward. Her heart felt like it was building momentum inside of her chest and a bead of sweat caressed her brow as she parted the crowd surrounding the trade floor. She kept a steadfast look of focus, but inside she was shaking with anticipation and anxiety. _Jesus Christ. _

The fast rhythm inside of her chest had turned into an almost unbearable thrumming that traveled to her eyes and fingertips. Her feet felt light and were vibrating as if going numb. If she hadn't known any better, Shepard would have believed she was about to faint. She kept going, finally making her way up the steps. As she approached the landing, her eyes met with a young asari woman. Shepard almost jumped at the sight, though she quickly observed that the purple skin was not that of the particular asari she was looking for.

"Hello, Commander Shepard. I'm Nyxeris, Dr. T'soni's receptionist." The asari was kind enough to ignore Shepard's haphazard behavior, standing respectfully as she watched the commander take an unusually clumsy step toward her desk. Offering the troubled soldier a hand, her smile grew. "I have heard such great things about you. Liara speaks of you quite often."

Shepard looked down at Nyxeris' hand. The Asari were always the most respectful of species, careful to study other's habits of communication. Taking the hand with an awkward smile, Shepard finally found her voice. "Is she in there?" She motioned to the door behind her, shaking the asari's hand with a steady grip and releasing it in a quick, nervous movement.

"Yes, and I believe she's been waiting very eagerly for you." The asari's voice held suggestion, but to what the human wasn't sure.

"Thank you." The commander took a step back. "I appreciate the docking fees, by the way."

"Not a problem. Liara specifically instructed me to pay those off whenever you made your visit." Nyxeris took her seat again, placing her hands on a small keyboard on her desk. "I believe she just finished a conference call, so feel free to enter her office when you are ready."

Shepard nodded, turning around and taking slow steps toward the automatic door. The door opened too sudden for her liking, making her choke on her own breath as she took the last step inside.

Too embarrassed by herself, Shepard closed her eyes tightly, catching her breath and letting it out smoothly before opening them again. She kept them on the floor, but out of her peripheral vision she could make out the curvy silhouette of a blue woman dressed in white sitting behind a desk on the far side of the room. _This is it. _

As she finally lifted her gaze, strikingly blue eyes met her own. A small gasp could be heard from where she stood, but Shepard wasn't sure from which of them it came.

"Liara?" Her voice sounded unbelievably small as she took in the shocked expression of the beautiful woman before her. Two years later and Liara looked almost exactly as she had before, though her features were a bit sharper. Innocence was hidden behind a more chiseled jawline and more prominent cheekbones, but it was still deep inside the light, ocean blue eyes that were taking in the commander's form. She stood gracefully, taking a cautious step around the desk and stopping at it's side.

"Shepard." Her voice sounded as surprised as she looked, though it was clear she had already been informed of the spectre's presence. Her mouth stayed slightly open, aghast, and her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Is that really you?..." It was more of a statement than a question. Shepard could feel her own eyes moisten as they quickly closed the space between them, stopping when they were only an inch away from each other.

The two stayed there, both starring at the other with unspoken questions lingering between them. Liara's eyes took in every centimeter of the commander's face as if she were looking at a ghost. "I can't believe this is really happening..." Her voice broke as she placed a hand upon Shepard's cheek, her eyes still studying the face of her long lost friend. _Lover. _

The asari's eyes fell upon the human's lips before finally resting again on her eyes again. Liara's thumb gently brushed a tear that had finally escaped down the commander's cheek before pulling her into a fierce embrace. "Goddess, it's only been two years but it has felt like a lifetime." She whispered, tightening her grip softly.

"A few weeks to me, but yeah..." Shepard's arms, before immovable, slid around Liara's body. "A lifetime."

The two stood that way for an immeasurable amount of time before they finally broke apart, still standing very close. "I've been waiting for this forever, Shepard." Liara spoke first, breaking the silence that had collected itself. "I've missed you so much."

_Maybe she does still love you._ The voice inside Shepard finally resounded with hope and before she knew what she was doing she took the woman she loved into her arms and finally met their lips. The spark between them almost made her pull back, but she held firm, fully immersing herself in their reunited passion. Liara's lips immediately moved against hers in a familiar rhythm that made her heart swell and pump fast, the electricity flowing through their bodies simultaneously. _I missed you so much._

Liara pulled back a fraction to catch her breath before pulling them together again, the spark reigniting itself. Whether it was the electricity flowing through her biotic veins or the human's soft, talented lips, she would never know. _**And I really don't care, as long as she's here to stay. **_She felt her hands move on their own accord, placing themselves on any bit of the commander they could find. She opened her mouth in invitation and was more than pleased when the spectre's tongue began to stroke her own.

"Megan, I need this. I need you." Liara whispered against Shepard's lips when they broke contact again. "Am I still yours?" Her eyes held both fear and desire, her voice unsure and hopeful.

Shepard, slightly taken aback by the use of her first name, studied the asari's face with gentle compassion before whispering quietly, "If you still want _me_, yes. Always."

Liara beamed, her own tears falling freely as she pulled the commander towards her desk. "In that case..." She took a step away and sat on the edge, pulling the commander again by her breast plate "I'm yours forever."

Their lips met again, but this time with more force. The anticipation of her spectre's return and the unbridled love she felt were all released as Liara put all of it into the kiss. Their tongues battled each other again, Liara's taking dominance before she released and softly nibbled the commander's lips, releasing only to again catch her breath.

Shepard placed her forehead against her love's, slowly putting a hand to the zipper that closed Liara's dress and pulling it down agonizingly slow. She dipped her head to the blue skin of her neck and began to place small, wet kisses, trailing down as the dress was removed. Liara's fingers threaded through her short, beach-cut hair and her nails dug in slightly, scratching the scalp.

"Liara..." Shepard's voice was heavy with emotion as she made her way back up to the asari's face to kiss her passionately, at the same time placing a knee between her legs. A moan shot out from Liara before she could stop herself and she seductively placed more weight against the spectre's leg in a frantic request for more.

"Goddess, I've been _dreaming_ of this." Liara's eyes went from brilliant blue to hungry black in a matter of seconds as she ripped the rest of the fabric away from her body, revealing black, lacy lingerie.

"Likewise." Shepard's eyes hungrily took in the sight of the beauty in front of her as she pulled away to remove her armor. Blue hands stopped her as she began to fumble with her wrist protectors. "Let me."

The erratic and urgent movements the two had engaged in slowed as the asari delicately removed each article from Shepard's body, starting with the arms and legs and ending at the breast plate. Her dark eyes again turned blue as she observed the most damaged piece, carefully dragging a finger across a scrape where someone had grazed the armor across the heart. "Megan..." She took the breast plate off and put her arms around Shepard's naked shoulders, bringing them close together again. "Promise me something."

"Anything, Liara."

"Promise me that I wont lose you again." Her breathy voice danced across Shepard's ear as she placed a kiss to the lobe, sucking it lovingly into her mouth. "I can't bear the thought of you never coming back. I could barely survive the last time."

The spectre hugged her asari tighter to her body before placing them in their previous position on the desk. Her knee again pressed between Liara's legs, the dark eyes making their return. "I will never leave you again, Liara." She emphasized her words by placing a fragile kiss on her lips, moving down to the breasts, unclasping the bra expertly from behind. The soft fabric fell to the floor and was quickly forgotten, Liara's nipples standing at attention for the woman before her. "I didn't know if you would still want me." She reverently gazed upon the naked blue orbs in front her before bending to take a sensitive nipple into her mouth, eliciting another soft moan.

"How could I not?" Liara's voice was higher than usual as the commander made slow work of her breasts, kissing and sucking each one with equal care. "I love you too much to stop." She was barely able to whisper. She was very much aware of the moisture collecting in her lace panties, and she knew she would not last long.

"Good." Shepard released a nipple with a soft 'pop' and moved her way down slowly to the bellybutton, licking her path. Her tongue swirled around the small indentation before she blew softly, her breath cooling the now heated skin. "Because I'll never stop loving you, Li."

_**Oh goddess.**_ Liara pulled Shepard's head up to her own, meeting their lips again in a tender embrace. As they kissed, her hands made their way to the clasp of Shepard's own bra, removing it subtly before making their way to the waistband of the boy-shorts the commander always wore underneath her armor. Shepard also drew her hands to the asari's underwear, not so subtly ripping them away for them to meet the discarded clothing below. Their movements sped up once more, Liara pushing away everything from her desk before pulling herself and Shepard on top with Shepard's weight resting on her own.

"Enough teasing, Megan. It's been two years..." Liara's voice dropped seductively, her mouth sucking on the commander's neck between sentences. "I've only wanted you." A kiss. "I've only dreamed of you." Shepard sighed heavily as Liara's tongue made it's way to the nape of her neck. "I'm sure the real thing is better than anything that I could ever imagine in my mind, no matter how hard I tried."

The unspoken question that had plagued Shepard ever since she heard how long she had been asleep was then answered. _She waited for you._ A smile made it's way to her lips. _You're a fool for doubting her._ Shepard quickly took command, resting most of her weight on her left arm as her right hand made it's way softly down the asari's body to the moisture below. Liara's hips jumped at the contact as Shepard palmed her firmly, a middle finger sliding in only slightly between her folds.

"Then I better live up to your expectations." She moved her finger in deeper, barely pushing itself inside. Liara's hips jumped again, building a pattern of need as she whimpered softly against Shepard's lips. They kissed again as Shepard buried her middle finger fully, her pointer finding the asari's clit with ease. She circled it softly, eliciting exquisite sounds from Liara's innocent lips.

"Goddess, _Shepard_..." A soft hand met with Shepard's bare breast, fingers pinching her hard nipples. Soft whimpers escaped both of them as Liara continued her motions and Shepard's ring finger met the middle deep inside her asari, pumping in and out. "_Oh_ Shepard, _please_..." She touched the clit with more assertiveness, the circular motion driving Liara completely out of her mind.

Barely able to control herself, Liara placed her hands on Shepard's bottom and pressing the commander's dripping sex against her leg. "Fuck." A surprised gasp fell from the spectre's lips as she continued her rhythm inside Liara, still pumping furiously as she began to press herself down synchronously.

As Shepard humped, she increased the pressure on Liara's clitoris and pumped her fingers in and out with precision, putting both of them precariously on edge. "_Harder_, Shepard." Liara's grip on her behind tightened. She complied, forcing her fingers in impossible deeper and rubbing hard on Liara's clit expertly while driving herself against the leg beneath her, sending shivers across her body.

Soon after, Liara's walls shook and grasped Shepard's digits tightly as she was sent over the edge, their bodies trembling together as they both came hard, screaming each other's names loudly.

Moments later, both of them breathing hard, Shepard carefully removed herself from inside of Liara and laid down beside her, taking the still trembling asari into her arms. After catching her breath, Shepard moved her eye's to her love's, the tender blue making it's way back.

"Megan," Liara placed a loving hand on Shepard's face, kissing her softly before moving her head back again to look at her spectre in full. "That was far better than my dreams."

"I'm glad I could provide." The commander smiled softly, placing her own hand on Liara's face, wiping away a bead of sweat. "You are so beautiful..." Her voice drifted off, the two of them lost in their gaze.

"I didn't know a hand could move that way." Liara sighed, moving to lay her head on Shepard's shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well, I didn't either. My hand is cramping up, I think."

"That's because you're getting old."

"I'm young to you, lady. You were how old when I was born?"

"Oh please."

Chuckling, they both reveled in their embrace, not even noticing the hard desk that laid below them. The pain would show later in their joints, but they didn't care. Before Shepard could say anything, she remembered that she left the data pad from Alchera in her quarters back on the Normandy. _Shit... _She looked to the resting asari, who's eyes were half-lidded with desire once more. _Oh well. _They quickly made work on round two, moving to the floor, then round three against the wall, then round four...

**So that's that. I've played all the way through ME2, including the expansion packs, so I know what goes down with Nyxeris and "The Lair of the Shadow Broker." If I get a heartfelt request I'll continue with another one-shot with my own version of how that goes, not to sound high on myself. I'm incredibly new to this whole fan ficiton thing as an author, so I still have a lot of kinks to work out. PLEASE, for that reason feedback is greatly appreciated. I like constructive criticism, as it makes my writing a bit better with good suggestions. So please, PLEASE criticize. **

**Or compliment. **

**Whatever. I like the former just as much as the latter. **

**I hope this was good. I've never written a sex scene. Gah!... I'll stop talking now. Thanks for reading! **

**-DivineFlamingo**


End file.
